


Handling Rejection 12/15

by haldoor



Series: Handling Rejection [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b> No spoilers; nothing beyond rejection and the aftermath<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own; don't profit<br/><b>Author’s Notes:</b> A story written in drabble form: Danny rejects Steve; Steve doesn't react very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handling Rejection 12/15

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Maybe Steve's actually going to listen this time...

Of course Danny hasn't given up; he's like a terrier once he's got hold of something.

"Can't you just let it drop?" Steve asks, rubbing roughly at his skin with his towel before heading inside past where Danny's sitting on Steve's lanai.

There's a classic Danny snort and the chair creaks as he gets up to follow Steve.

Steve doesn't have the energy to stop him.

"Look, there are reasons why I said no," Danny says, gesticulating in emphasis.

"Why don't you explain them to me," Steve says. Danny will anyway, so he may as well cut to the chase.

~


End file.
